They call it Puppy Love
by katiekarnstein96
Summary: Carmilla: Dog Park AU. Carmilla is in the park with Lafontaine and her dog Will, when they stumble across Laura and her friend Perry with their dog Danny. How will Laura react to Carmilla's charm?
1. Fluttering

**Author's Note: Dog Park AU. It's going to be cute and fluffy. Possibly angsty at points but fluff, no doubt! Carmilla meets a girl at the park, can her charm woo the stranger?**

Carmilla Karnstein loved the park. Everyday she would stroll down, book in hand as she found the perfect spot to read her book. Today she'd chosen a bench overlooking the duck pond. The sun was shining yet Carmilla had found a place hidden in shade, a large tree sheltering her from view.

She'd been sat peacefully for at least ten minutes, that was until she felt the bench dip slightly. Sighing she pulled her book higher, refusing to lift her eyes as she spoke.

'What do you want?'

'First: put the book down and look at me. Second: quit being broody.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes but shut the book. Turning to look at them, with a slight smile. They grinned before starting to speak. Carmilla listened with little interest, moving to stroke the fur of the dog sitting between their feet. A grey and white speckled border collie, with the softest fur and sky blue eyes. His tail wagging slowly as Carmilla scratched behind his ear.

'I just saw the most beautiful girl, when I was walking **your** dog. You're welcome, by the way.'

'Whatever, he's practically your dog too. Where's this girl?'

Lafontaine pulled the brunette to the side, pointing through the gaps in the tree. Carmilla smirked but followed their finger, letting her eyes drift over to look at the image of two girls kneeling beside a German Shepherd. Carmilla smiled at the sight, shifting to get a better look. She could see what they meant, she was incredibly beautiful.

The girl in question had long light brown hair, that fell loosely over her shoulders. She wore a dark blue Doctor Who hoodie, paired with denim cut off shorts that fell just below her knees. She had on some blue converse that matched the snapback resting on top of her head. Carmilla raked her eyes over the girl's body, she was quite small, she would guess about 5"2 but she couldn't be sure. Despite her height the girl looked strong, Carmilla figured that she had to be, looking after a dog like that. Carmilla moved to return her gaze to the girl's face, looking up to see warm brown eyes looking back.

She quickly diverted her gaze, looking back after a minute and feeling relief when she saw that the girl's attention was to the friend sat beside her. What struck Carmilla most about this girl was her smile as she rubbed the German Shepherd's belly. It was such a beautiful smile, it wasn't perfect, her smile was crooked but it was also soft and very sweet. It made Carmilla nervous, she could feel her heart fluttering and then she scolded herself for using the word fluttering. Still she couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette, she was memorizing and her warmth was drawing Carmilla in.

...

After a sharp tap on the shoulder, Carmilla reluctantly looked away from this brunette beauty. Turning with narrowed eyes to glare at Lafontaine.

'What the hell?! Why did you hit me?'

'You were staring!'

'With good reason.'

'No way vamps, I saw her first! You know I have a thing, for redheads!'

Carmilla frowned, looking at them with a mixture of confusion and anger. She shook her head as she spoke.

'Stop calling me Vamps, you lackwit! She has brown hair.'

Carmilla turned, looking back at the brunette, she was definitely a brunette. This was when her eyes fell to the girl sat beside the brunette. This girl, did infact have curly ginger hair. The curly haired girl looked taller than the brunette, and she didn't share the same smile. Instead she looked tight lipped, still friendly but she wasn't as warm. Carmilla scoffed when she took in the grey turtle neck. Trust Lafontaine to like the girl who wore a turtle neck! Carmilla turned back to them with a smirk, before speaking.

'You can have **_her_** ,'

She didn't miss the little fist pump they did, as she turned back to look at the girl. At that moment their eyes met and Carmilla couldn't help but smirk, as she watched the other girl's nose scrunch up. Their contact was broken when the girl turned her attention back to her dog. Carmilla watched as she offered her dog a sausage, smiling widely as the dog held out its paw.

* * *

Carmilla look down at her own dog, reaching into her pocket to retrieve a dog biscuit. This was when she noticed his absence. Jolting up, she turned to see Will sprinting in the direction she'd just been looking in. She grabbed her belongings before running after him, Lafontaine hot on her heels.

'Willllllll! Get back here!'

Carmilla sprinted faster, pushing through groups of people as she ran after his fleeting form. Her voice strained as she called his name, earning her several weird looks. She looked over her shoulder, to see Lafontaine a few feet behind. Normally, she'd have fell back and waited for them, but Will was too fast sometimes.

She smiled as she reached him, just in time to see him jumping on the same brunette that she'd just been staring at. The brunette shrieked, flapping her arms around as Will lunged at her. Carmilla watched in horror as Will knocked over the girl, causing the food in her hand to fall on the floor. Carmilla rushed over, grabbing Will's collar as she smiled apologetically at the girl.

'Crap. I'm so sorry. Oh god, are you okay?'

Her face relaxed when she heard a giggle eliciting from the brunette. Carmilla bit her lip as she watched the girl's face break out into a grin. Her laughter getting louder as she clutched her sides. Carmilla shifted awkwardly, one hand still grasping Will's collar. Seeing her discomfort, the girl stopped laughing to smile reassuringly up at the girl, before starting to stand up. Carmilla leant down, extending her hand for the brunette to take. The brunette grabbed her arm, letting Carmilla pull her up before dusting herself off. Carmilla regarded the girl with concern.

'Are you sure, that you're okay? I really **_should_** have kept him on a lead.'

'No, no don't worry about it. It's fine. He's a cutie, what's his name again?'

'He's not the **_only_** one.'

The brunette looked up in confusion, looking as Carmilla smirked seductively. Surely the girl wasn't flirting with her.

'Excuse me, what?'

'His name's Will, he normally behaves quite well. But, food sets him off.'

The brunette laughed, before bending down to look at Will properly. She looked up to stare at Carmilla, silently asking her for permission. Carmilla nodded, watching her face light up, reaching out to stroke Will's fur. Her smile widening when he started to lick her hand. Will had always been friendly, ever since he was a pup. Carmilla smiled fondly when he barked playfully, nuzzling his head into the brunette's hand.

She smiled, reaching to grab a sausage before kneeling up infront of Will. His tail wagged immediately and Carmilla barely contained her laughter when he made a quiet wining sound, looking at the small brunette expectantly. The girl got him to sit down, before throwing the sausage up in the air, as Will leapt up, gobbling the treat down in lightning speed.

...

After a few minutes, the brunette seemed to remember her own dog. Standing up, she made her way over to the German Shepherd, who was lying lazily in the grass. The girl gently stroked the dog, smiling when she closed her eyes once more. Will followed the girl, getting excited when he saw the other dog. Carmilla walked beside him, conscious of how giddy the border collie could get. This was when the brunette turned to look at her, speaking again.

'This,' she motioned towards the dog, her hands looking like jazz hands, as she continued. 'Is Danny. She's normally more sociable but we've been playing for hours, so I figured I'd let her sleep before heading back.'

'How old?'

'Danny's only 2, it feels like I've had her for ever!'

'I've had Willy boy since I was 16'

' ** _Wow_** , so how old is he now?'

'I'm 24 now, so he's 8.'

''He's lively for a dog that old. He's adorable though, I've never seen eyes that bright.'

Carmilla nodded, people often commented on his eyes. She'd ran out of ways to say 'yes, I know' a while back.

...

She decided it was time to introduce herself properly, her smirk back in place as she extended her hand.

'The name's Carmilla.'

The girl actually laughed a little, causing Carmilla to frown. She didn't know her name was that funny. The girl took her hand, shaking it firmly as she introduced herself.

'Hey, I'm Laura.'

'Well, I'd love to buy you coffee. Consider it compensation, for disrupting your day. What do you say, Cutie?'

Laura shook her head, scrunching up her face. Carmilla smirked more, the little bunched up face was cute. Carmilla raised her eyebrow seductively at the brunette, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, Carmilla tried again.

'I know this great coffee place, I'd **_even_** buy you a cupcake. Not that I need to, you're sweet enough.'

Carmilla grinned when Laura blushed a violent red. Still the girl shook her head and Carmilla's face fell slightly, when Laura started to speak. It only fell for a second, before it was quickly covered by her signature smirk.

'My answer is still no. I have Danny and I don't know you well enough, to go running off to get coffee.'

'We wouldn't **_have_** to run Cupcake. We could walk, or hop. We could skip, if you'd like.'

'What I'd **_like_** , is to walk my dog home.'

'Your wish is my command Cutie, which way is your house?'

'Ha! Nice try, goodbye Carmilla'

Laura laughs, throwing Carmilla one last smile before turning, as she slowly walk off with Danny. Carmilla stares at Laura's fleeting form, this was going to be fun she thought to herself.

* * *

Her smirk was still in place when Lafontaine rejoined her, a giant grin on their face.

'Why so happy, Lafonbrain?'

'She's perfect, her name is Lola Perry. She works at a bakery down the road.'

'Sounds **_riveting_**.'

'It really was. So, did you ask her out? I saw her blushing.'

'I asked her for coffee, but she said no.'

'That sucks. Plenty more girls out there.'

'Oh, I'm not giving up. We're bringing Will back tomorrow.'

'You have a plan, don't you?'

'I **_may_** have.'

She smirks, thinking about tomorrow and seeing Laura again. There it was again, the fluttering in her chest. Tomorrow would be the day. She fought the smile that was already forming on her lips. She needed to stop thinking about Laura, but Carmilla always dis love a challenge


	2. Falling Frisbee

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 and it's full of fluff and flirting. Lafontaine and Carmilla come up with a plan to get to know Perry and Laura better. Will Carmilla's flirting pay off? Is she as confident as she seems?**

* * *

'This is _**never**_ going to work.'

'It will, trust me Karnstein. It's a genius plan.'

Carmilla sighs, moving to stand up as she pats her knee. Seconds later Will was bounding over, sitting beside Carmilla's feet. She fought the smile forming when Will nipped her hand playfully. She turns her attention back to Lafontaine, eying the Frisbee in their hand with apprehension.

They had infact returned to the park, and after spotting Perry and Laura, Lafontaine had come up with a genius idea. Carmilla was less enthusiastic about their "plan" and she made lots of effort to sigh and grumble at every opportunity. Carmilla didn't know what it was but she suddenly felt nervous, something that was incredibly rare for the brunette. She stole a glance at the brunette in the distance, she looked so damn cute.

Today Laura's hair was braided slightly at the front, with little curls at the ends of her hair. She wore some light blue, denim shorts with a dark blue blouse, covered in little white bows. Carmilla could make out a pair of sunglasses lingering in Laura's hand. She couldn't help but feel the same fluttering sensation when she saw Laura throw her head back, laughing uncontrollably with Perry.

'Yo, earth to Carmilla. Are you finished drooling yet?'

Carmilla flips them off, drawing her attention away from Laura as she turns to them. Her scowl firmly in place as she speaks.

'This plan is ridiculous and I wasn't drooling!'

'Wowwww, she's ruined your game play in one day?!'

'Screw you. Frickin Imbecile.'

Carmilla shoved them playfully, before motioning for the frisbee. They grinned, running down the field as they waved the frisbee in their hand. Carmilla groaned, running in the opposite direction, Will hot on her heels. In the corner of her eye, Carmilla could see Laura and Perry situated a few inches away. This was perfect.

...

Laura looked up when she heard a familiar voice. A few inches away, she saw Carmilla and Lafontaine throwing a frisbee. She grinned, taking in the girl's appearance. Carmilla was sporting some rather tight black leather pants. Paired with a white top, with black lace along the collar. To top it off, Carmilla had pulled her hair into a ponytail, her bangs falling just above her eyeline. Laura knew that Carmilla was attractive, well for a stranger she met in a park.

She watched with interest, enjoying the sight of Carmilla's arm flexing as she reached to catch the frisbee once again. Laura turned to see Perry smiling fondly at Carmilla's friend Lafontaine, she'd learnt their name when Perry recounted their meeting to her the previous day. She turned back, to see Carmilla lunging for the frisbee but only this time she wasn't quick enough.

Laura jumped up, just as Carmilla stumbled. The brunette tried to grab the frisbee but it flew over her head and within seconds, Will had darted after it, bounding into Carmilla which sent her flying. Before Laura could speak, Carmilla had crashed into her and the both of them tumbled to the ground, landing on top of one another with a thud.

* * *

Lafontaine rushed over to see whether Carmilla was okay. The brunette had fell pretty hard and was currently still lying on top of Laura. They called Carmilla's name but she didn't register their voice. Her attention on the brunette lying beneath her.

Their faces were practically touching and Carmilla had to fight the urge to kiss the blushing brunette. Carmilla could smell the sweet hint of vanilla in Laura's hair and the scent was intoxicating. She smirked when she caught the blush quickly forming on Laura's cheeks. She definitely couldn't stop her laughter, when Laura let out a squeal when Carmilla's elbow brushed against her ribs. She was paralyzed, staring into Laura's warm brown eyes, which were even more beautiful up close.

After a minute or so, she heard a cough behind her, snapping her out of her daze. She stumbled up, reaching her hand to pull Laura to her feet. Laura smiled, grabbing Carmilla's hand. Carmilla effortlessly hoisted the girl to her feet, moving her hands to clear the grass from Laura's shirt.

'Only known me a day, and you're already falling for me, Cupcake?'

Carmilla flashed Laura a seductive smirk, smirking more when a light blush appeared on Laura's cheeks. The blush was quickly replaced, by the most adorable frown, that Carmilla had ever seen. Her arms folded over her chest, as she fixed Carmilla with an unimpressed face.

'You wish!'

Carmilla holds up her hands in mock surrender, flashing Laura a cheeky grin. Laura couldn't help but smile back. The sound of a dog barking turned her attention away from the brunette. Looking down, Laura saw Danny running after Will. She suddenly felt really happy that their dogs were getting along.

...

When she turned back around, she found that Carmilla had rejoined Lafontaine and Perry. Laura quickly made her way over to them, smiling to reassure Perry that she was okay.

Perry immediately placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, pulling a stray piece of grass out of her hair. This was when Perry started to speak.

'Laura, this is Lafontaine' she smiled warmly at them, before addressing Carmilla 'oh, you must be Carmilla.'

'Must I be?'

Laura scrunched up her face, confused by Carmilla's hostile tone. She'd been so forward before, but now she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. After a sharp nudge from Lafontaine, Carmilla nodded at Perry. Lafontaine spoke again, pulling Perry's attention back to them.

'Do you want to play frisbee, with us?'

'That sounds lovely, thank you Lafontaine.'

They smiled bashfully as Perry placed a hand on their shoulder, smiling warmly at them as she responded. She glanced at Laura, silently asking her whether that was okay. Laura smiled, nodding at her friend before stealing a glance to Carmilla's general direction.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, looking like she wanted to say something. Something snarky, no doubt. Yet she stopped herself, looking at Lafontaine who was currently smiling hopefully in her direction. Carmilla sighed, nodding at them. She couldn't destroy their happiness, not today at least.

* * *

'Ginge, go long!'

Lafontaine caught it effortlessly, earning yet another clap from Perry. Carmilla rolled her eyes at this action, groaning when she heard them start to explain the physics of frisbee. They made it sound like trigonometry homework.

'You see, what you do Perry, is you put your arm at a 45 degree angle and...'

Carmilla zones out, she always hated when they got too scientific. Sighing, Carmilla walks over to Laura.

'Want to get out of here, Cupcake? We could get that coffee.'

'Oh, come on. I love Frisbee, we can't leave now.'

At this, Lafontaine looked up. Shaking their head as they pouted at Carmilla. They started to speak, their voice in a little whine as they pleaded with the brunette.

'What, leaving? Nooooo, you can't leave. We've only just started. Come on, don't be a Spoil Sport!'

Carmilla turns to flip them off, when she hears Perry start to speak too. She just wanted to leave already.

'Please stay, we love making new friends!'

Carmilla stiffened, her jaw setting as she nodded. Thinking over the redhead's words, after a few minutes, she shook her head. Glancing around, she looked at Will, who had his head resting on Danny's side.

'I have to take Will, for a check-up.'

Perry nodded, smiling warmly at the brunette. Both Laura and Lafontaine looked confused at Carmilla's statement. Watching her with confused eyes, as she waltzed across the grass. Within minutes, she had put Will's lead on and had walked off on the opposite direction, without a word.

* * *

They stood together, watching as Laura played with Danny. Perry eyed Lafontaine with concern, her mothering instincts kicking in.

'Is Carmilla okay?'

'Yeah, don't worry about it. It takes her a while, to warm to people.'

'She seems to have taken to Laura quickly.'

'Word. I think, we should do some match-making. What d'ya reckon, Per?'

Perry blushed at the nickname, before looking at Laura. She had been watching Laura throughout the day and it made her very happy, to see how much Laura smiled in Carmilla's presence. She turned back to Lafontaine, nodding enthusiastically.

'Definitely. I think we'll make a good team.'

They ducked their head bashfully, before starting to speak again.

'I'm really sorry, but I should check that Carmilla hasn't murdered anyone yet!'

Perry froze at the comment, relaxing when Lafontaine nudged her shoulder, letting her know that they were infact joking.

'Of course, you should check on your friend.'

'I'll see you soon, Perry.'

They waved cheerfully, sharing a similar action with Laura before going on their way. They didn't make it far, before they were running back over to Perry. Practically shouting out the words as they rambled nervously.

'So...I um... we said see you soon but I won't know to see you soon and I figured that if you wanted to hang out, and like we could exchange details and talk about science and anything really. We could get to know one another, totally check our chemistry...I mean for science, obviously.'

Perry took their hand, cutting them off as she spoke.

'I would like that,'

They grinned, reaching in their pocket to retrieve their phone. Handing it to the girl. After a few minutes, Perry handed them their phone. They grinned, waving again before actually leaving. A smile on their face as they looked at the picture, Perry had set as her contact. They couldn't help but feel smitten by the redhead, and they definitely couldn't wait to match-make with her. Any excuse to spend time with one another. _Yes, they were already smitten._


	3. Picnics and Shelters

**Author's Note: I know I have taken a while to update but I have had a lot of work on. Anyway, here's the update and it's a relatively long one. They're going on a picnic and there's flirting and we find out a bit more about Carmilla. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Carmilla lay beside Will. One arm sprawled over his little body, the other tucked under her sad excuse for a pillow. Her hair hid her tear stained eyes, some days were worse than others. For the past few days, Carmilla had been hiding away. Only going outside to walk Will. She kept replaying the incident at the park, she had tried but letting people in was never a strong suit of hers.

She let out a choked sob, before she felt Will's wet nose press against her cheek. His paw coming to rest against her chest. She gave him a watery smile, before cuddling him. Her face nuzzling into his soft fur, smiling more when she felt his tail wagging against her skin. She had no idea, what she'd do without Will. She always hated the expression "Man's Best Friend" but him and Lafontaine were the closest she had.

She could hear her phone ringing from across the room. This was the fifth time within the hour. She knew it would be them but she didn't feel like talking, and they always wanted to help her. Which was sweet but sometimes Carmilla just needed to hide away and sleep.

* * *

'Well, you're not dead.'

Carmilla sighed, shifting slightly before she opened her eyes. Coming face to face with an irritated looking Lafontaine, who had took up a position by the brunette's feet. Carmilla didn't say a word, refusing to look directly at them. She rolled back over, closing her eyes again and hoping they would get the message. Unfortunately not.

'You can't just, drop off of the face of the earth. Anything could have happened to you!'

There's silence and then a mumbled response.

'Well it **_didn't_**.'

They sigh, Carmilla rarely got like this but when she does, it's near impossible to snap her out of it. They missed their snarky best friend and they knew just the thing to get her back.

'So, Perry is going for a picnic today and she asked me to come. Do you think it's too early to bring her a flower? She's baking brownies and I need you, to be my wing-woman.'

At this, Carmilla scoffs, knowing what they're doing. She can't help but smile slightly, grateful for the distraction. They look at her with a hopeful expression and she doesn't have the heart to say no.

'You really like this girl, huh?'

'Is it weird, because I've only known her for a week?'

'Kind of, but since when has that ever stopped you before? I'll go with you, just don't be all mushy or I may vomit.'

They grinned at her, before grabbing their phone and typing out a quick message. Carmilla rolled her eyes but moved to stand up anyway, that was until she remembered what she looked like. She didn't want them to see her like that. They always got sad and she didn't want that.

'Could you give me some privacy?! Unless you want me to go the park in my pyjamas?'

'No, you're right. I shall take Will down the road and you can get ready.'

They started to leave, before turning round with a grin. Carmilla looks at them with curiosity, a scowl forming on her face as they speak.

'Oh, by the way...Laura's coming to the picnic too!'

With that they left the room, taking Will with them before Carmilla could even respond. Carmilla suddenly sprung into action, jumping up as she rushed over to see what clothes she could find. With any luck, something would impress the brunette, that she'd definitely not been thinking about.

* * *

'They're late. Lafontaine said that they'd be on time.'

'Relax Per, they will be here. Are you sure, that I won't be a third wheel? I can always call my Dad, get him to being Danny to the park?'

'No, that won't be necessary. We will include you, Sweetie.'

Laura smiles at her friend, knowing that Perry always made every effort to include Laura. She couldn't help but feel very happy, that Perry had found someone like Lafontaine. It was early days but Laura could tell that They were a keeper. Now that she thought about it, spending a day with them both, wouldn't be so bad after all.

Laura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Perry squeal happily. Turning around, she saw the girl waving as Lafontaine approached. They grinned as they reached Perry and Laura smiled when Perry embraced them in a hug. They pulled back, looking at one another with shy smiles. Before they turned to acknowledge Laura.

'It's nice to see you again Laf,'

'Back at you Hollis.'

This was when Perry spoke again, drawing their attention back to her. 'I thought you said that she was joining us today.'

'Oh, she is.'

They smirked, pointing in her direction. Perry and Laura both turned to see Carmilla waltzing over to them. Laura couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette's body. Today, she was wearing a black tank top, paired with a red and black checked shirt that hung loosely on her arms. She was wearing tight, black leather pants which Laura could only describe as sinful. She bit her lip, looking at the way they hugged Carmilla's hips and she became intrigued by Carmilla's subtle curves.

Laura was far too busy drooling over the brunette, to notice Perry and Lafontaine exchanging smug grins. Or the fact that Carmilla was wearing glasses. They made her look cute, a wonderful contrast to how sexy her outfit looked. Laura felt her cheeks flush but she couldn't look away, that was until she heard Carmilla's voice, teasing her.

'See something you like, Creampuff?'

Laura wanted to say yes, she wanted to wipe that self satisfied smirk off of her face but instead she stood, speechless. Her eyes drifted down to Carmilla's chest and for a second she, not so subtly checked Carmilla out. After a few seconds of shameless ogling, Laura heard a cough and the same seductive voice whispering into her ear.

'My eyes are up here, Sweetheart.'

Laura quickly looked up, to see Carmilla smirking at her. She blushed a beetroot red, before mumbling an apology. Carmilla grinned at the girl's embarrassment before slowly walking over to Lafontaine and Perry. Laura swears that she, added an extra sway to her hips on purpose.

...

'Carmilla, I'm glad that you could join us.'

The brunette nodded, giving Perry a small smile before drifting her attention to Lafontaine. They smiled at Perry, before starting to question Carmilla.

'You weren't that far behind me, what took you so long?'

'Some kid fell over infront of me, scraped his knee. I didn't see any parents with him, so I took him to the bathroom, to get him cleaned up. His Dads just took him home.'

The other three smiled at her act of kindness, after a few minutes of them all looking at her with sweet expressions, she rolled her eyes. Her usual snarky tone returning, as she scowled at them.

'Why in the frilly hell, are you staring at me?!'

'We were just wondering, who you are and what have you done, with the real Carmilla.'

She flipped them off, narrowing her eyes at them as they teased her. Perry nudged them, smiling warmly at Carmilla. Lafontaine immediately stopped their teasing. Carmilla smiled smugly at them, she really had begun to like Perry. Finally, she saw Laura looking at her, with a look that she could only guess was adoration and disbelief. Using this to her advantage, Carmilla turned, raising her eyebrow at the girl. Her lip tugging up into a smirk as she spoke.

'You don't feel, that I'm capable of being nice, eh Cupcake?'

'What? Nooo, that's not what I think!'

Laura frantically shook her head, her face full of worry. Her eyes wide, and her lip quivered as she thought about how she must have looked. She'd never want to offend Carmilla. Her body relaxed when she saw Carmilla smile, before extending her hand to grab Laura's shoulder. Snapping her out of her own head.

'Relax Cutie, I know that you didn't mean anything by it.'

Laura smiled at the genuine smile that Carmilla offered her, her eyes full of concern. Maybe she was wrong about Carmilla, maybe she did have a softer side. Just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it was replaced by her scowl. Their eye contact broken when Carmilla turned to Perry and Lafontaine.

'If I'm being forced to spend time with you lackwits, the least you can do is give me something to eat.'

Laura rolled her eyes, maybe not. Lafontaine mouthed be nice to the brunette, who simply shrugged them off. Whilst Perry was busy fishing out food and drinks for them all. Carmilla looked irritated again, which was when Laura nudged her arm, giving her a bright smile. One which Carmilla happily returned.

Within a few minutes, various tupperware boxes and other items were layed out across the blanket. Perry motioned for everyone to sit down. Lafontaine sat close to Perry, their hands brushing against one another's. Whilst Carmilla sat next to Laura, there was a small gap between them but they were close enough.

* * *

'So Carmilla, where's Will today?'

'I left him at the shelter.'

She shrugged, it was normal for her. When she saw Laura's look of confusion, she realized that she wasn't talking to Lafontaine. She smiled at the girl, before elaborating.

'I work at a rescue shelter for dogs. When I can't bring him to the park, I leave him there with J.P. who looks after him, until I get back.'

Laura looks impressed, she definitely did not expect that.

'Wow that's so cool! How long have you worked there?'

'8 years.'

'You must get a lot of dogs then? Is that where you got Will from?'

'Yes Cupcake, we found Will abandoned in a house wreckage. He was just a pup then, so we took him back to the shelter. After a while, I got attatched to the little guy and I adopted him shortly after his arrival. I've handled a lot of dogs in my time.'

'Do you have any favourites?'

Carmilla smirked at Laura's enthusiasm, scooting a little closer to the brunette. They talked a lot. Every now and again, Carmilla would retract her phone to show Laura a picture of video from dogs at the shelter.

...

Lafontaine already knew half of Carmilla's stories, so they drew their attention to Perry instead. She had been listening to Carmilla's stories with interest, cooing over pictures but before long her attention was pulled back to Lafontaine. She smiled contently when she felt their hand tracing shapes over her palm.

They both watched as Laura's face lit up, smiling when she let out yet another excited squeal, as Carmilla showed her a video of a Jack Russel, running up a slide. This was when Lafontaine leaned in, their mouth close to Perry's ear as they spoke.

'Would you like to walk by the duck pond?'

Perry nodded, watching as they stood up before they extended their hand for Perry to take. She happily did, allowing them to gently pull her to her feet. They tried to tell the other two, where they were going but they seemed to engrossed in their conversation, so they left quietly.

They walked together in a peaceful silence, both taking in the view around them. Stealing glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking and laughing when they both got caught.

'They're really good for one another, aren't they?'

'But they're both idiots, who won't admit it.'

'Exactly, which is why I've been thinking we need to push them in the right direction.'

'Did you have anything in mind?'

'I think that we should start off small.'

'Okay, so how about we all go and get coffee tomorrow?'

'That sounds like a good idea.'

'We make a good team Per.'

Perry smiled, stepping closer to Lafontaine who had stopped all together. They stood staring at one another. Lafontaine let their eyes drop down to Perry's lips, biting their lip as Perry's eyes did the same thing. They hadn't known Perry that long but when something felt right, then time no longer mattered. They edged closer, tilting their head as they leant in closer. Slowly closing the gap between them.

...

It took Laura a few minutes to realize, that she was now alone with Carmilla. She'd been that engrossed in their conversation, that she hadn't even noticed the departure of her best friend. Apparently she wasn't the only one that had been oblivious, turning she saw Carmilla wearing a matching guilty expression.

'So, where did the Ginger Twins go?'

'I have no idea. We were totally ignoring them, weren't we?'

Carmilla nodded, a minute passed before her smirk was back and her usual air of snark was returning.

'Just couldn't get enough of me, could you Cupcake?'

She watched as Laura's face bunched up, her nose wrinkling as she frowned at the brunette.

'Do you ever give up?!'

'Never.'

Laura's little fists shook as she took in Carmilla's teasing smirk. She stood up, marching off in the opposite direction. Carmilla quickly gathered the picnic items up, shoving them clumsily into the basket. Before chasing after Laura, slightly slow due to the basket swinging on her arm.

* * *

'Cupcake, wait up!'

Laura groaned, spinning around to face a slightly out of breath Carmilla. Her expression softened slightly, but her arms remained folded as she spoke.

'Come to flirt some more?!'

'You need to lighten up Cutie.'

'There you go again, my name is Laura. Not Cutie, Cupcake or Creampie.'

'Creampie? That's a new one, thanks Sundance.'

'You're insufferable!'

'There are worse things to be.'

Laura doesn't know what to say to that, she purses her lips. They stand staring at one another. Laura doesn't know whether she wants to hit or kiss Carmilla, maybe both. She settles for neither, turning on her heels as she walks off again. Carmilla hot on her heels. She is about to tell Carmilla to go away, when she sees Lafontaine and Perry standing by the duck pond.

She stops suddenly, angling herself so that she can get a better look. Carmilla nearly walks into her, stopping herself at the last minute. Laura turns around, smiling apologetically at the now annoyed brunette.

'Any reason why you stopped in the middle of the pathway, Cupcake?'

Laura ignored the nickname, simply pointing towards the pond. Carmilla pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. An action that Laura found adorable. She found it strange that she found Carmilla cute; when mere seconds ago, she had wanted to punch her. Damn this girl!

Carmilla looked over to see Perry and Lafontaine, stood together by the duck pond and when she looked closely, she could see that they were infact kissing! She smiled smugly, turning to see that Laura also wore a matching smug smile. Apparently she wasn't the only one that thought the two should have gotten together. Still, she couldn't help herself and suddenly, she was shouting loudly across the park.

'PERRY AND LAFONTAINE, KISSING IN A TREE...'

She was cut off by a hand clamping around her mouth, and before she could react she was pulled to the ground. A tree blocking her from view. She looked to see Laura stifling her laughter as she held Carmilla still. Carmilla smirked, before peaking her tongue out to lick the soft hand covering her mouth.

She couldn't help but laugh when Laura squealed, immediately retracting her hand. She faced Carmilla with a look of disgust. Carmilla smirked again, laughing when Laura spoke again.

'Ewww Carm, you can't just lick me!'

Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the nickname, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she spoke.

'You do what you have to do, Cutie. Also, Carm?'

'Sorry, it just slipped out. I didn't mean you call you it. I know some people don't like nicknames and I would never want to purposely annoy you or anything, it's just I-'

This time, it was Carmilla who clamped her hand over the girl's mouth. Stopping her from rambling on, which she'd noticed that Laura did a lot.

'Hey, hey. Laura, relax. I don't mind you calling me Carm.'

She moves the hand from Laura's mouth to see her visibly relaxing. Laura was about to say something, when they were joined by Lafontaine and Perry. They both looked happy, smiling at one another. Carmilla made a gagging noise, but she was ignored. After a few minutes, she realized that she needed to go and collect Will.

'I'm sorry to break you lovebirds up, but I have to go to the shelter. You coming Laf?'

They shared a look with Perry, before shaking their head. Both still smiling at one another. Carmilla rolled her eyes but nodded her head in acknowledgement.

...

They shared small goodbyes, before Carmilla started to walk away. Stopping when she heard Laura's voice, calling her name.

'Carm, wait!'

She smiled when she saw the brunette running towards her.

'Miss me already, Cutie?'

Laura smiled hopefully at Carmilla, before speaking again.

'Could I, maybe...come with you...to, the shelter, please?'

Carmilla looked stunned, no one she'd ever been with had wanted to come to the shelter. She wasn't used to people being nice to her, it was completely new territory. She must have paused for too long, because suddenly Laura started backtracking.

'I mean, I don't have to. I shouldn't have said anything.'

Carmilla quickly jumped in, desperate to put the smile back on Laura's face.

'No, that would be nice. I think that I'd like that, very much.'

With that, Laura squealed. Bouncing on her feet as she gave Carmilla the biggest smile. Carmilla smiled warmly at the girl, and within seconds Laura had flung her arms round Carmilla, embracing her in a warm hug. Carmilla stiffened at first but when she felt Laura start to pull back, she instinctively grabbed her arm, pulling her back in.

Laura wrapped her arms around her waist, smuggling in to the embrace. Carmilla pulled back with a smile, looking at Laura with the softest expression. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Carmilla spoke again.

'Come on then Cutie, you're going to love it'

She led the way and Laura knew that she definitely was going to love it, seeing all the dogs and definitely not the added bonus of spending more time with Carmilla.


	4. The Shelter

**Author's Note:** Carmilla takes Laura to the shelter, cuteness happens. I'm so very sorry that I haven't uploaded. I feel terrible, I had writer's block and personal issues which stopped me from writing and uploading, but hopefully this little bit of cuteness makes up for it in some way. I apologize again and I just hope you guys hang in there.

Will their day go well? What will happen between the two?

* * *

Laura didn't expect Carmilla to say yes, but she couldn't be more thrilled. She'd never really been to a dogs shelter, Danny had been a Christmas present. So this experience, was going to be a whole new one. They walked in a comfortable silence, Carmilla didn't say an awful lot. Laura found it strange that, the previously flirty girl, was now quiet and almost shy. It was a completely different side to the brunette, and she quite liked it.

They'd been walking for a while, before Carmilla turned to face Laura. Stopping them both, infront of a small building. The door was hidden, under a circular arch of brick work. The whole building, was shaped like a giant igloo, with small windows scattered along the sides. Laura could also see the start of a fence, running from the side, to near the back of the building, with grass and paving stones leading the way.

'Welcome to Snow Place Like Home,'

Carmilla grimaced at the name. Rolling her eyes, when Laura giggled at the terrible pun, before continuing.

'Some of the dogs malt, so when we get in I'll find you some overalls to wear.'

Laura nodded, before following Carmilla through the wooden door. They were greeted by a young blonde woman, sitting by a white desk. What surprised Laura more, was that the girl was playing music out loud, whilst reading a magazine. Carmilla grabbed her arm, gently guiding her towards the desk. At the sound of footsteps, the girl looked up, flashing Carmilla a bright smile. Her eyes fell to Laura and then to their hands. She raised an eyebrow at Carmilla, who immediately let go of Laura's arm, before addressing the girl.

'Hey Elsie, I'm going to give Laura, the grand tour. Who's working?'

'Just J.P, the puppies are ready, if you want to see them?'

Carmilla nodded, mumbling a thank you, before she turned to Laura. Laura smiled excitedly, watching as Carmilla gave her a small smile in return.

'I'm going to put my stuff in the back, I'll bring you out some clothes.'

Laura watched as Carmilla waltzed into a small room, she couldn't help but stare at Carmilla's retreating backside.

...

She must have been staring for a little too long, because she heard a cough and suddenly, she was all too aware, of her present company. She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, as she looked at the other girl. Elsie smirked, before starting to speak.

'You've got to be more subtle than that, Kid'

Laura blushed some more, shifting awkwardly under her knowing stare. Sensing her discomfort, Elsie smiled warmly, standing up and extending her hand.

'Hi, I'm Elsie.'

Laura took her hand, shaking it firmly before introducing herself.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Laura.'

Elsie released her grip, moving to prop herself on the edge of the desk, as she spoke again.

'Well Laura, you must be some girl. She never brings anyone here.'

Laura was about to respond, when the back room opened and Carmilla walked out, clutching some new clothes for Laura. Carmilla was now wearing a deep blue polo shirt and some black overalls and her hair was tied back in a low pony. She had a bag of treats strapped to her belt and a whistle hanging around her neck. She was still wearing her glasses and Laura had to look away, she definitely did not, want Carmilla to see her drooling...again!

'Here, put these on Cutie.'

Laura smiled gratefully, pulling on the navy overalls that Carmilla had given her. Once she'd pulled the overalls over her body, Carmilla stepped infront of her. Her hands coming to straighten Laura's jacket, before running them along her hair as she tucked it inside the jacket. Laura probably could have done that herself, but there was something about Carmilla doing it, that made her squirm.

'Perfect.'

Laura smiled shyly at the brunette, they stayed still for a second, before Carmilla started to lead Laura down a small corridor. She yelled a goodbye to Elsie, who flashed Laura a cheeky wink, before they were left alone to explore.

* * *

'So, we do things a little differently, here. We like, to let the dogs adjust to another, naturally. We like them to play together and get used to one another, in an open environment.'

Laura listened with interest, as Carmilla explained. Currently, they were stood infront of a red door with a big window. Laura could see a man, similar to her own age, standing in the middle of the room. Carmilla paused, before opening the door.

'After you, M'lady.'

Laura rolled her eyes at Carmilla's gesture, but walked into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. They were in a huge circular room, the walls covered in bright colours and pictures. In the center of the room was a wooden jungle gym, with steps to climb and slides to play on.

Tunnels and hoops connecting everywhere, with a see-saw in the corner of the room. Everywhere Laura looked, there were dogs, all different types of dogs, running around the room. Along the edges of the room, were kennels and dog beds, all paired with dog bowls and water troughs. The room had big doors, that led to a spacious garden outside.

Laura had the hugest grin on her face, as dozens of dogs chased after one another. Seeing the pair, some dogs got excited and began bounding over to greet them. Within seconds, the girls were surrounded, by at least 6 dogs. After receiving a reassuring smile from Carmilla, Laura bent down and began cooing over the furry friends.

Carmilla sat cross legged on the floor, petting a husky with bright blue eyes. She gave Laura a lazy smile before fishing out some treats. Laura scooted closer to the brunette, looking at her expectantly. Carmilla rolled her eyes but conceded, getting dogs to do tricks and rewarding them with a treat. This was when she turned to Laura as she spoke.

'Here. You try, Cupcake.'

Laura took the treat, looking around, to see a small beagle, staring at her expectantly. She smiled hesitantly, before holding out her hand. The beagle sat obediently, handing Laura their paw, watching curiously, as she clapped her hands excitedly, before offering them the treat. Laura grins at Carmilla, who smiles warmly back. Laura decided, that she wanted to make the brunette, smile like that, more often.

* * *

'I'm not really supposed to show you, this room, but I'll make an exception, this once Cupcake.'

Laura felt a blush creeping over her cheeks, ducking her head, as she smiled. Before following Carmilla into a smaller room. She let out a loud squeal, when she saw what was inside. Inside the room, there were puppies, tiny, adorable puppies!

Carmilla smirked, as Laura bounced on her heels, before turning to Carmilla with wide eyes. Her eyes shone with excitement and she wore the widest smile, that Carmilla had ever seen. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Within seconds, Laura had engulfed Carmilla in a giant hug, squeezing the brunette tightly.

After a few minutes, Laura released Carmilla, both smiling shyly at the other. Carmilla bit her lip, moving to push her glasses to the top of her head. Silently moving to sit down, before signalling for Laura to do the same.

They sat amongst the puppies, Laura picking up every one and cooing over it. Carmilla managed to take a few pictures, of Laura pulling faces at one of the puppies.

She got caught, when Laura spun around, almost tackling her in a mad attempt to get the phone. She was unsuccessful, which only made Carmilla smirk more, especially when Laura gave her the best pout she could muster.

...

'What are their names?'

Carmilla smiles at Laura's enthusiasm, before answering, pointing out each puppy as she did.

There were 8 puppies, all baby Pomskies. Laura got even more excited, when she realised that they were a cross, between huskies and pomeranians. She let out another high-pitched squeal, when Carmilla informed her, that they stayed the same tiny size, even when grown up.

They were called: Thor, Rogue, Pepper, Loki, Lexie, Draco(Carmilla, named that one), Kirsch and Frodo.

Apparently, J.P. loved pop culture, just as much, as couldn't help but tease Carmilla, for naming one of the puppies Draco. The brunette insisted that it was after a star, but Laura saw the embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Laura immediately fell in love with Kirsch. He had white paws but grey fur, making him look like he was wearing tiny boots. He was very friendly, and after a while, settled in Laura's arms.

'He likes you, Cupcake.'

'You think so?'

'Oh, I **know** so. He doesn't take, to a lot of the workers around here, they find him too excitable.'

'No way! He's adorable, look at his little face. How could anyone dislike that face?!'

Carmilla had to bite back a laugh, when Laura bent down to whisper to Kirsch. Speaking to him, as though he could respond.

'I'll protect you, won't I boy? Yes, I know. You're adorable... yes, you are!'

'You know he can't respond, right Creampuff?'

Laura stuck out her tongue, completely ignoring Carmilla and focusing her attention on the little ball of fluff, lay in her hand. She wondered, whether she could smuggle him out with her. Deciding against it; not wanting to get Carmilla in trouble.

* * *

'Thank you, for bringing me here, Carmilla. I've had a great day.'

'I'm glad. So Cutie, I think you owe me coffee. Let me show you, an even better time.'

They stood outside the shelter, darkness slowly creeping up on them. The stars shining, as Carmilla fiddled with the keys in her hand. Laura sighed, shaking her head, as she began to speak.

'I should be getting back home, my dad will be worried.'

'You could just text him, tell him a hot girl is taking you out, for coffee.'

Laura rolled her eyes, folding her arms stubbornly.

'Why do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Flirt.'

'You're adorable, Cupcake. I could just, eat you alive.'

'Instead of buying all of those leather pants, you **should** spend your money, on some new pick up lines. Is that why you're always working, to spend money on terrible pick up lines?!'

Carmilla narrowed her eyes, her jaw setting as she glared at Laura. She thought that Laura was different, maybe she was wrong. Her fists clenched, her hands trembled, as she stepped closer to the girl. Her voice now cold, as she snarled at the smaller girl.

'You don't know anything. You're a child, and I don't know why, I wasted my time.'

With that, Carmilla turned on her heels, storming off into the night. Fresh tears in her eyes, as she walked away, leaving a confused Laura, to stare after her fleeting form. _What had she done?_


	5. Tell the truth

**Author's Note: It's been a while and I'm sorry, I'm updating when I can and I will update, it might just be a bit out of , I hope you enjoy this chapter. This focuses a lot on Carmilla's backstory and may give you a few answers about why Carmilla reacted the way she did in the previous chapter. This one takes place about a week or so after the last one. Will Carmilla tell Laura, why she got so upset? Or will her behaviour just push Laura further away?**

* * *

'What do **you** want?'

'I want you, to get your ass, out of bed and come to the park.'

'Not going to happen. Close the door, on your way out.'

Carmilla grunted, when a minute later, she felt their foot jabbing her in the ribs. She growled, trying to pull the blanket over her head, but it was no use. They had already grabbed the blanket, wrenching it off of her body and letting the cold air wash over her body. She turned to face them, narrowing her eyes as she glared at them. As usual, they took no notice and proceeded to jabber on, as they tried to coax her out of bed.

'Come in, it's been 7 days and you've barely been out of bed. You need to get up, so we can talk.'

'Do I look, like I want to **talk**?!'

'Carmilla, I swear to Lucifer, if you do not get out of bed and talk to me; I will drag you by your ankles, to my lab and probe your brain.'

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but still sat up. Before snatching the blanket back and draping it around her shoulders, as she glared at them. Raising her eyebrow expectantly, as she waited for them to continue.

'Oh, so you **can** move.'

'Get on with it, you Lackwit.'

'You need, to put some clothes on and come to the park, with me.'

'No, what I **need** is to go back to sleep.'

'I will not let you wallow in self pity.'

'You know damn well that, that is not what I'm doing.'

'Then prove me wrong. You can't hide in here forever, you have to face her sooner or later.'

'I choose later.'

She folds her arms, hugging the blanket closer to her body. A frown playing on her lips. If Lafontaine hadn't known Carmilla for a large portion of their lives, they would have found it cute. Even they could admit, that Carmilla was incredibly attractive; even if she was pouting at them, like a child.

'I know that she hurt you, but cut the girl some slack.'

'Cut her some slack? Why should I?! She was rude to me and I'm sensitive, about that kind of thing. Who just points it out! '

'I know that you're sensitive, but Laura doesn't. She has no idea, why you're upset with her. You know, you could always just; tell her the truth.'

'That's not going to happen.'

'Will you please come too, I really want to see Perry and you should apologize to Laura.'

'I'm sure you can see your girlfriend, alone. You don't need me to chaperone.'

'I don't need you there, but I **want** you there. You don't even, have to speak to her, if you don't want to. Please?'

'Fine, but you owe me.'

'Get dressed Grumpy, I'll wait outside.'

'I hate you, Geek.'

'Love you too, Carmykins.'

* * *

'Did they say, whether she's coming today?'

'Yes Sweetie, they just text me, to say that she'll be joining us. Just relax, Laura. It will be fine.'

'Do you think, that she'll still be mad at me?'

'I'm not sure, Lafontaine did mention, that she was in a bit, of a bad mood.'

'I don't even know what happened, Perry. One minute we were having fun, the next minute she was flirting and then she just, snapped. I'm so confused!'

'Well, maybe I should speak to Them. See what Carmilla said to them? Then, you an speak to her. You can be a little...'

Perry trails off, shifting awkwardly, as Laura scrunches up her face. A mixture of confusion and irritation.

'I can be a little, what?!'

'Judgmental.'

Laura turns, to see Carmilla stood a few inches away. Lafontaine standing behind her, and a panting Will by her feet.

She is wearing an oversized black cat hoodie, fit with cat ears sewn to the hood and paws on the sleeves. Paired with black leather pants and black combat boots. Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail, with stray pits of hair falling down her face and her fringe, as always falling just above her eye.

Despite her clothing style, Laura can see the anger flashing in her eyes and the bags beneath them, Carmilla looked rough and had it not been, for the comment she just made, Laura would have pulled her into her arms, and held her close. However, she did make the comment and suddenly, Laura was feeling angry.

'Excuse me?!'

'You heard me.'

'If you have a problem, just spit it out!'

'I'm not the one, with the problem.'

Laura was about to retort, when Lafontaine jumped in. Cutting the tension easily, as they stepped closer to Perry. Who, had been looking between the too, an anxious expression written on her face.

'Who's ready for some food? I'm hungry, what about you Per, are you hungry?'

The girl nods and Lafontaine shoots a look at Carmilla, silencing the brunette, as they all move to sit down. Carmilla glares at Laura for a second, before diverting her attention to Will. Running her hand, through his fur and smiling slightly, when he licks her hand in response.

...

'So, I was in the lab and get this; the Dean of students comes in with her latest boyfriend. They don't even notice me and they start making out against the work bench!'

'Please tell me, you filmed it?!'

'Unfortunately not. I was so shocked, that I ended up dropping my beaker and I just ran out of the room.'

Carmilla and Lafontaine both fell about laughing. Whilst Perry just smiled, a small laugh creeping out. Laura smiled for a second and then looked mortified, regarding them with shock.

'Wow, that must have been so embarrassing!'

'There she goes again, judging another person.'

Carmilla attempted to mutter under her breath, but Laura could hear exactly, what she just said. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette, as she tried to contain her anger.

'Okay, seriously?!'

'What?'

'Um...this! You, have been making comments about me, all morning!'

'Well, don't you catch on fast.'

'Okay, so you insult me and I don't even get an explanation?!'

'You're judgy and I'm pissed off. What were you expecting?!'

At this, she stands up. Tossing aside, the half eaten sandwich in her hand and moving to storm off. When she feels a hand on her arm, turning to see Laura pulling her back. Her face mad with rage.

'You have been rude to me all day, I'm pissed too!'

'I have a right to be! You were judgemetal and rude too!'

'Judgemental about what exactly? I have no idea, what I said but you have been weird with me, every since the day at the shelter. Then, you rack up here after days of no word, and you're biting my head off! Plus, you look like you slept on the floor. Were you just so closed off, that you didn't bother to make an effort?'

'I **did** sleep on the floor.'

'What on earth, are you talking about?'

'You want to know everything about me, fine. Let's go then.'

'Just wait a minute.'

'No, no let's go now. Let's all dive into my life, shall we?!'

Laura looks around helplessly, she catches Laf's eye. Looking at their confused expression, not failing to miss them miming the words "help me" to a rather frazzled Perry. The curly Ginger was looking between Carmilla and Laura, not knowing what to say or what to do. Her hands shaking, just as Carmilla spoke again.

'What are we waiting for, I thought you were a journalist, Laura. It's your job to judge people.'

'I'm not judging anyone, could you quit acting so hostile and just tell me the truth!'

'You wouldn't know the truth, if it came and bit you in the ass.'

'I'm looking at one, right now!'

She stepped closer to Carmilla, their eyes meeting as they glared at one another. Neither noticing Perry pacing, as Lafontaine tried to calm her down. It was too late and within seconds, Perry had exploded. Her shrill voice, making several passers by turn and stare.

'STOP IT. STOP IT, RIGHT NOW! WE NEED EVERYTHING, TO BE IN CONTROL! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE CHILDREN.'

* * *

It took a few minutes, for Perry to calm down. Laura had rushed over to her friend, apologizing and even Carmilla had muttered an apology of some sorts.

After Perry had calmed down, they all followed Carmilla, as she and Will led the way. Laura remained silent, the whole journey and as did Carmilla. Neither knowing, quite what to say next.

Perry seemed to recognize the area, turning to Lafontaine with a confused expression. To which, they simply smiled and just pointed back to Carmilla. It was about a 10 minute walk, but the looming silence made it seem longer.

Carmilla stopped walking, when she got to a house with a blue door and a huge wooden decking. Perry immediately knew this to be Lafontaine's house and she regarded Carmilla with confusion.

'Um, excuse me, but why are we at Lafontaine's house?'

'Because Gingersnap, I live here too.'

'You live with Lafontaine?'

'Not exactly...follow me.'

Carmilla walked through the garden, cutting round the back, as they all entered Their back garden. Laura and Perry were both still incredibly confused. That was, until they saw that right in the corner if their garden, stood a treehouse. This was when Carmilla turned to them both, finally speaking properly.

'This, is where I live. That treehouse, is my home.'

They both stood speechless, their expressions unreadable. It was Laura who spoke first, turning to Carmilla with a curious look in her eye.

'You live, in there?'

'Yes. So what, if I do?'

'No, nothing. I...um...can...would you show me the inside?'

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, clearly shocked at Laura's question. She suddenly felt vulnerable, no one had cared enough, to want to go inside before.

'You...you, want to go inside?'

Laura nods, giving the brunette a soft smile, smiling more when Carmilla returned her smile, with a small one of her own. Silently, she led the way, motioning for Will to stay put. Before leading the way, a curious Laura hot on her heels.

Carmilla quickly climbed the step ladder, with practiced ease. Leaning down, to help Laura up. Laura smiled gratefully, letting Carmilla clasp her hand, gently pulling her inside. Before bending down, to do the same with Perry. She didn't give Laf, the same courtesy.

'What, no helping hand for me? You wound me, Carm.'

'You practically live here, so you don't need any help and stop calling me Carm, or I'll push you back down!'

...

Laura looked around the treehouse in awe. It was beautiful. The woodwork was so well together and it looked homey, for such a small space.

In one corner, there stood a small wooden wardrobe. Filled with checked shirts, leather pants and several pairs of lacy black underwear, that Laura definitely wouldn't min seeing. Her cheeks went red, shortly after seeing those items of clothing. Choosing to divert her attention elsewhere, to stop her thoughts running away with her.

Next to the wardrobe, there was a messy pile of boots, cluttering the floor. Beside the boots, lay a large dog bed. Full of little dog toys and a small, black dog blanket.

Near the dog bed, lay a puffy green sleeping bag, sprawled out on the floor. With a long black blanket, scrunched up in a ball on top. A small pillow peeking out, from underneath the blanket. Laura couldn't help but laugh, when she saw that, Carmilla had put a grey t-shirt over the pillow.

In the far corner, they could see that a portable stove, was sitting on top of a small wooden cupboard. Carmilla opened it, and inside, Laura could see lots of packets and boxes of food, mixed with small pots and two plates. Two cups also sat inside the cupboard, with some cutlery lying loose beside them.

The walls were covered in picture, a particularly interesting one; of a skeletal system, caught Laura's eye. When she looked round, she saw two small windows, each with a pair of black curtains hung loosely beside them. Between the windows, was a door with a sign that said "Don't come in, without food."

Her mouth dropped open, when Carmilla pointed to the ceiling. Where Laura could see a circle, rooftop window. It had the perfect view of the although and Laura could only imagine, what it looked like at night.

The last thing, that she could see, was a single hook, containing a blue and black scalf.

Laura turned to see Carmilla watching her, a questioning look in her face, as she tried to gage, what Laura's reaction might be. Laura remained speechless, which seemed to stir something in Carmilla and she suddenly snapped again.

'This is what I can afford. So, I don't have the money, to buy new pick-up lines.'

'Carmilla I-'

She was cut off by the brunette; who spoke with a sadness to her voice, but masked with anger.

'You have the perfect excuse, not to like me. So, just go.'

Carmilla turned away, walking over to the window. Laura watched the brunette's fleeting form, following her as she opened the door and stormed out, onto the decking.

* * *

Laura stood, realization hitting her, as she realised why Carmilla had been so upset, the other day. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty, moving to follow Carmilla, when Lafontaine stopped her.

'Laura, can I have a word please?'

'Um...yes, of course. What is it?'

'Carmilla is the closest thing, I have to a sibling, and she doesn't let a lot of people in. But when she does, it's worth it, trust me. She is incredibly loyal and kind. You seem fantastic and I really like you, I may be small but don't doubt, that if you hurt her, I won't kick your ass, because I **will**!'

Laura nods her understanding and they smile, before moving to rejoin Perry. Whilst Laura moves to follow Carmilla, leaving the two alone.

Lafontaine looks at Perry, taking in her nervous edge. She was looking around the room and biting her lip nervously. They moved their hands, to rub slow circles, over her tense shoulders. Smiling, when she relaxed into their touch.

'What's the matter Per?'

'She really lives here?'

'Yeah, why?'

'It's just...um...is it...clean?'

'As it can be.'

...

'...Carmilla?'

Laura slowly neared the brunette, as she sat on the decking. Her head leant against the wall, as she sobbed into her hands. Laura silently sat down, a few inches away from the brunette, as she spoke again. Moving her hand, to rest against Carmilla's knee.

'Hey, it's okay. Please don't cry. It's okay.'

Carmilla wiped her eyes, blinking through her tears, as she looks at Laura. Laura smiles softly at her, moving her hand to catch a stray tear, falling down Carmilla's cheek. She cupped Carmilla's cheek, stroking her thumb over her skin, as she let Carmilla slowly calm herself down. Before she spoke, softly to the brunette.

'Carmilla, I'm really sorry. When I made that comment, I didn't think and it was rude of me. I didn't mean to judge you and I'm truly, very sorry.'

Carmilla shook her head, speaking through quiet sniffles.

'You didn't know. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I'm sorry Laura.'

'It's okay. I should have thought, before I spoke. So, can I ask you something?'

She waits for the nod and then she speaks again.

'Why did you think, that I would judge you for living here?'

'Some people, that I used to know, didn't like this living arrangement. As soon as they figured out, where I lived, they would no longer find me interesting. Laf, is the only one that never judged me, for my lack of money.'

Laura nodded, dropping her hand to let it rest in Carmilla's, squeezing it gently as she spoke.

'Those people, they didn't deserve you. Seriously, this is the best Treehouse, that I have ever seen and if they can't see that, then they're just a bunch of raging bi...bad people!'

'Thanks Cupcake.'

'And just so you know, Laf isn't the only one who will never judge you.'

They shared a smile, before Laura reached into her pocket, retrieving her small, flip-top phone. She turned to see Carmilla smirking at the item and she couldn't help but roll her eyes, before elaborating.

'Don't judge me. My Dad didn't want to get me a smart phone, he thought I'd send high resolution selfies, to potential stalkers.'

Carmilla just waved her off, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, as Laura began to speak again.

'Type your phone number in there.'

Carmilla takes the phone, typing her number into Laura's phone, before handing it back to the brunette with a smile.

Within seconds, Carmilla's phone is buzzing. She unlocks it, to see a message pop up from an unknown number. She smiles, opening it and smiling more, when she reads who it's from.

 **Unknown Number:**

 _Hey, it's Laura Hollis! :p_

She quickly saved the number, before asking her to pose for a picture. Saying that she might forget who she is, if she doesn't have an image, to go off. Laura rolls her eyes, but smiles for a photo.

Asking Carmilla to do the same, her phone isn't the best for photography, but she manages to capture Carmilla's seductive smirk, with little pixelation.

'Who knew, that the way to get your number, was for me to cry?!'

Laura swots her arm playfully, before both girls relax into an easy conversation. Laughing and joking with one another, as evening creeps nearer.

* * *

Perry and Laura left at around 9pm, after arranging to meet Lafontaine and Carmilla, again the next day.

Laura felt her phone vibrating, smiling when she saw Carmilla's picture, flash on the small screen. She laughed when she saw that Carmilla had changed, her contact name. A blush forming on her cheeks, when she read the message.

 **Wears Leather Like A Boss, Carmilla:**

 _Just so you know, I could never forget who you are, Cupcake ;-)_


	6. Blog Battles

**Author's Note: I know it's taking me a while to update, for which I apologize. This fic will not be as long as my previous one, I have a plan and I hope you guys are still interested in this. I also have an idea for a Carmilla fanfiction, where they all have superpowers and go to a special super school, so if you like that idea then please, let me know in the comments section. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Set about 2 and a half months after the last chapter. They are now really good friends and are getting to know one another more. Laura and Carmilla are getting to know one another more, so what better way, than to start stalking each other's tumblr blog?!**

* * *

 **HeyCarmilla is calling you**

Laura quickly runs a hand through her hair, before clicking accept. Within seconds Carmilla is on her computer screen.

The brunette is wearing a black cat onesie, her hair poking out from beneath the hood. It is rather early and Laura learnt quite quickly, that Carmilla was definitely not, a morning person. Yet the brunette offered her a sleepy smile and a flick of her hand, which Laura could only assume; was Carmilla's attempt, at a wave.

 _ **Bit early for you, isn't it Carm?**_

 _Lafonpain, woke me._

 _ **Aaah, so in return, you're using their computer?!**_

 _How do you think, they managed to pull me out of bed, Cutie?_

Laura laughs as Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows, flashing her signature smirk, before speaking again.

 _What are you doing, Cupcake? I can hear you, murdering the keyboard_

 _ **I'm not murdering anything! I do however; happen to be writing a very passionate review, about the latest Doctor Who episode.**_

 _You need to get out more, Creampuff._

 _ **Says the woman, who was asleep, until 5pm, last Saturday!**_

 _It's quite the achievement, actually._

 _ **That is just an excuse, for you to be lazy**_

 _Fine. Where are you posting your stupidly, long review then? So, I know where to avoid._

 _ **I know, you secretly want to read it, no use denying it, Miss Snarky**._

 _Miss Snarky? Really? That's the best, you can do?_

 _ **Oh, I could call you several names, I just choose not to. I'm a lady.**_

 _Whatever you say, Sweetheart. Are you going to answer my question, or will I have to withhold those cookies, I promised?_

Laura's eyes go wide, as she starts frantically shaking her head, causing Carmilla to let out a loud belly laugh, at the action. Laura copies the link to her blog, sending it to Carmilla. She bites her lip, taking in Carmilla's bemused expression.

 _Cookies-and-kittens, that's what you went with?!_

 _ **Oh please, like your blog name, would be any better!**_

 _Believe me, it is Cupcake._

 _ **Wait, what?! You have a blog?!**_

 _I do._

Laura clicks eagerly on the link Carmilla sent below, watching with curiosity, as Carmilla's blog appears on her screen. She can't help but explore.

* * *

Carmilla rolled her eyes, taking in all of Laura's blog. It was everything that Carmilla expected, possibly more. From day one, Carmilla knew Laura would be nerdy, but by god, her blog was covered in things, belonging to all different fandoms.

Laura's background was covered, in pop art images of the Tardis. Carmilla quickly looked elsewhere, not wanting to blind herself, from all the bright colours. Ignoring the horrendous name, Laura's blog was actually pretty cute. Carmilla noted the little rainbow flag hovering in the corner, as a good sign.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Laura's icon, looking closer; she saw that it was infact Laura, dressed as none other than Hermione Granger. Underneath the icon, Laura had written a little "About Me" paragraph, the whole thing just screamed Laura. Carmilla clicked the little extend button, before taking a closer look and starting to read what it said.

 **"Hello Gentle Bloggers, Laura Hollis here! When I'm not off on some journalistic adventure, I am most definitely blogging! Proud Member of Hufflepuff. Whovian. Part of the Clone Club...ooops, we're not supposed to mention the C word! Cookie addict! Feel free to jump in my ask box :)"**

Carmilla smirked, but still clicked the follow button and then proceeded to scroll down the page. Trolling through all of the fandom blogging and the numerous amounts of over-excited reviews, that she'd written.

She must have been looking, for longer than she thought, because suddenly she heard her name, through the speakers. Looking up, she saw Laura staring back at her. A soft smile, gracing Laura's face.

...

 _ **CARM!**_

 _That's my name, don't wear it out._

 _ **Yeah, yeah. Were you just stalking, my blog?!**_

 _I don't blog 'stalk', Cutie._

 _ **You totally do!**_

 _Don't act, as though you didn't check my blog out too. I saw you!_

 _ **Fiiiiiiiine, your blog was very...um...black**_

 _Well, don't you catch on fast._

 _ **No, I didn't mean. It was just...very, you.**_

 _If you didn't like it, you could have just said something._

 _ **Noooo, I did like it! I meant, that it was very you, in a good way.**_

 _Your blog was fluffy and gross._

 _ **Rude**._

 _Just being honest, Sweetheart._

 _ **At least, my name, was better than: 'Seductress of the night'!**_

 _'Cookies and Kittens' is not better._

 _ **And would it have killed you, to put more than 'I like isolation, dark things and hot women'?!**_

 _What's wrong with that, Cutie? It gets straight to the point. Even if **I** don't._

Laura can't help but blush, when Carmilla throws her a wink. Brushing her off, as she tries to look unimpressed.

 **You are unbelievable!**

Why, thank you.

 **Eugh. That's not what I meant! Also, what is with the Zelda drawing icon?**

 _Can't a girl, keep some of her secrets._

Laura shrugged, maybe Carmilla was secretly an amazing artist, she wouldn't be surprised.

They kept casually talking for another few minutes, before Carmilla signed off, promising to meet her later with cookies.

So with this new information at hand, Laura decided to troll through Carmilla's blog once more. It was very structured, unlike Laura's -which was jumbled, with countless Doctor Who reblogs.

Carmilla's was quite dark and it featured a lot of old philosophical quotes and the odd bit of music, from angry rock bands or The Smiths. What did surprise Laura was that, amongst the angst and black and white reblogging, she would find random Zelda posts and mentions of playing the game. Not something you'd expect from the broody girl.

* * *

'You actually, bought me a cookie!'

Laura squealed, wrapping one arm around the brunette and pulling her in for a warm hug. Her other hand occupied, with holding onto Danny's lead. The German Shepherd, staying close beside Laura's form and eyeing the other brunette cautiously.

Carmilla pulled back first, moving her hand to briefly pet Danny, before handing Laura, a rather big, double chocolate chip cookie. Smirking, when Laura started happily munching on the treat, a huge grin taking over her face.

Laura was halfway through a mouthful, when she noticed Carmilla just stood, staring at her. She quickly swallowed, before speaking.

'Wow, I am a terrible friend. Did you want, a bite?'

Carmilla smiled, edging closer to Laura, as she plucked the cookie from her grasp. She smirked at Laura's gobsmacked expression, before taking a large bite and handing Laura the remains of her cookie. The most adorable pout came next, and Carmilla wanted nothing more, than to kiss it away. She didn't.

Instead, she wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulder, ignoring the dull pain there and pulled the girl closer. She couldn't help but smile, when Laura snuggled into her side closer. It was a somewhat awkward angle, due to Danny's presence but they both enjoyed it, none the less.

They hugged for a few minutes, before Carmilla pulled back. A serious expression on her face. Laura's face flooded with concern, before she breathed a sigh of relief, when Carmilla started to speak. A genuine smile playing on her lips, emotion written across her face.

'I'm really glad, we're friends, Laura.'

Her voice was thick with emotion, taking the smaller girl by surprise. She rarely saw this side, of Carmilla. This softer, sweeter side. The brunette didn't really like to show it. Laura figured; that it was something about, wanting to keep up, this sexy, seductive facade.

Ever since the treehouse incident, Carmilla had been different. She was softer with Laura, friendlier. She still flirted and frequently made Laura blush, but it was as though, she had let one of her walls down and it was something that Laura was incredibly happy about.

Over the past 2 and half months, they had been getting to know one another and they had quickly formed a beautiful friendship. Lafontaine often joked about them, being like a married couple. Laura could often see, how they might think that. The pair had gotten awfully close, there had been lots of cuddling and teasing. A lot of little arguments and personality clashes, but none like the one, outside the shelter.

They kept getting closer and closer, which Laura didn't totally hate. She could now say, that Carmilla was a close friend, maybe even her best friend, (besides Perry, of course).

She quickly realised that she hadn't responded, taking in Carmilla's nervous stare.

'Sorry. I'm glad too. Especially, if it means I get free cookies.'

Carmilla chuckled lightly, bumping her shoulder with Laura's, before speaking again.

'Free cookies, all I'm good for then, Cupcake?'

'Amongst a few things...'

'Care to elaborate?'

'Nope. I think, I'll keep some of my secrets'

With that, Laura turned and began walking away. Danny hot on her heels, leaving Carmilla to watch her fleeting form. She didn't know, if she was shocked or impressed, maybe a bit of both. She swears, that Laura added an extra swoosh to her hips, just for her. She really was, full of surprises!

* * *

 **1:30am**

Carmilla was about to log off, since she was using Lafontaine's computer and they were complaining, about lack of sleep. Carmilla knew, they were just being grumpy because they hadn't seen Perry yet, but she complied.

Or, she was about to, when she saw a little 1, in her inbox. Sighing, she clicked on it. Surprised to see, that she had a new message from Laura.

 **Cookies-and-kittens asked you:**

 _Hey! Seen as though, neither of us are asleep, I was thinking that we could play a game, twenty questions?_

And so the tumblr messaging began, Carmilla couldn't resist staying online longer, to converse with Laura. Only signing off, when she found numerous pillows lobbed at her head and they threatened to wake her up, at 7am! That was something, she could not risk.

...

It was only when she retreated back to her own wooden escape, did she realise, that Laura had sent her a good night text. She fell to sleep, smiling. Her thoughts consumed with images of the nerdy little brunette.

She was falling desperately and she didn't mind it, at all.


	7. Scarred Constellations

**Author's Note: I apologize for how late it's been, it was on AO3 I just haven't had time to put it on here since I started work on another work. That will be my main focus and unfortunately this will take more of a backseat. I just don't have the energy to write both at the moment, I do apologize. Anyway, now I've written this and I hope you all like it. I'm not planning on writing lots of chapters for this fic, it won't be too long. It was only meant to be a small fic. I hope that doesn't disappoint anyone.** **Also, I'm sorry if my grammar is shit and my comma work and stuff. I don't have a beta so you know. So yeah I'm sorry. This will probably be crap but there you go.**

 **A trip to the cinema, a waltz in the park and perfect nightsky. What could be better?**

* * *

'Woah, you're up early. Are you feeling alright?!'

They feign innocence, moving their hand to feel Carmilla's head. Her hand is too quick and she angrily swots their hand away, scowling before turning back to look at the computer screen. She had been sat, staring at Laura's blog for the past 10 minutes. Since finding out that Carmilla had a tumblr account, Laura had began tagging the brunette in posts, normally featuring cute little kittens, or weird quotes.

The latest post, that Carmilla had been tagged in, was a picture of a black and white rose. Underneath was the quote 'I am a weed, and she is a garden rose.' She had been staring at it, for far too long, but she just couldn't understand the relevance.

'Seriously, what are you even looking at?'

Before Carmilla could protest, Lafontaine had perched themselves on the edge of the chair, leaning in to look at the screen. They tilted their head, turning ti look at Carmilla, with their eyebrows raised.

'Someone's feeling deep, I see. Should I get the violins?'

'Fuck you. I didn't post this it's Laura's blog. She tagged me in it'

'How do you know she tagged you in it?'

'She tagged it with "Broody Gay". Not that hard to figure out.'

'Okay then...so, why are you just staring at it?'

'I'm trying to work out, why she tagged me in it. I don't even know what that means!'

'Damn Karnstein, you are so oblivious! Laura likes you.'

'No she doesn't. She's made that perfectly clear.'

They rolled their eyes, getting up to get a drink from their kitchen. They came back, armed with two Capri Suns and a handful of biscuits. Clumsily dropping them down, infront of the brunette. Smirking, when she quickly snatched a biscuit from the pile and then, began spilling crumbs everywhere, as she started scrolling down Laura's blog, again.

'So listen, tonight I'm taking Perry to the cinema and you're coming too.'

'No.'

'Come on Karnstein, please?'

'I'm not going to sit and watch you two stare into each other's eyes, I have better things to do.'

'Oh yeah, I can see that. As my best friend, it would be nice of you to make an effort; to get to know my girlfriend.'

'I'm sure Ginger 2 is lovely, when she's not trying to disinfect my house.'

'She just likes to be clean, that's all. Seriously, you owe me! You're using my computer and you kept me awake all last night, chatting to your girlfriend.'

'Laura is not my girlfriend, you imbecile.'

'Whatever, you're coming and that's final.'

'I hate you.'

'Love you too, Carmsikins'

They grinned, blowing the grumbling brunette a kiss, before standing up to leave. They turn and with a mischievous grin, they start to speak.

'Oh and by the way; Laura's coming too.'

They wore a smug grin, as they left. Not missing the slight tug of Carmilla's lips, as she tried to hide her excitement.

* * *

'Laura, I hope you don't mind, your dad let me in on his way out.'

'It's fine Perr, did you want something?'

'Yes, yes. I wanted to invite you to the cinema tonight, with Lafontaine and I'

'Sure, sounds like fun. What are we seeing?'

'I'm not sure. We'll discuss it later, when all four of us are together.'

'Four of us?'

'Carmilla's coming too.'

At this, Laura's eyes went wide and she practically ran to her closet. Throwing the doors open, as she scrambled around trying to look for an outfit. Tossing clothes over her shoulder, only stopping when she heard Perry shriek. Turning, she saw that Perry's head was sticking out from a mountain of clothes, with a disgruntled look on her face.

'I'm so sorry!'

Laura rushed over to help Perry, who just shook her head disapprovingly at the girl.

'I need you to help me find an outfit.'

'What's wrong with the clothes you wear normally? I think they're nice.'

'Yeah, but I want to impress. I can't just wear any old clothes!'

'Okay, okay. Let's see what we can find.'

Perry smiled, placing an arm on Laura's shoulder as she tried to reassure the girl. Laura always worried about this kind of thing, it was best to slowly calm her down and lightly reassure her. Something that Perry had become very good at, over the years.

...

'Damn it!'

Carmilla cursed yet again. Tossing aside a pair of denim shorts, as she continued her search. She'd been searching for a good half an hour but to no avail.

Carmilla lobbed a pair of biker boots out of the wardrobe, groaning angrily as she fell to the floor. She ran her fingers over the rough bumps along her arm, her eyes flicking over the angry lines of red that layered her arm.

She shouldn't have said yes. This was a mistake. She was just going to call them up and tell them she couldn't make it. She started to punch in their number, before she noticed a piece of clothing hidden beneath the mess.

Her eyes shone as she realized what it was and suddenly she felt her confidence rushing back. She grasped the item, hugging it to her chest. Before jumping up and starting to quickly shimmy out of her pyjamas before she changed her mind. She had to do this.

* * *

Laura and Perry stood outside the movie theater. Both anxiously waiting for the arrival of Carmilla and Lafontaine.

Laura glanced down at her outfit once more, nodding her head to try to install some confidence in her choice. Perry had helped her pick the outfit out but now she was feeling self-conscious. She couldn't help but think, that she looked like she was going to flee with her brooding lover, across the moores. That was definitely not happening.

Her usual flowing hair was pulled into a side ponytail and Perry had managed to braid her hair. Letting the braid sit at the front of her hair like a silky halo.

Her dress was white and flowing. Falling off of her shoulder and free falling down to just above her knees. The material hugged her hips and protected her arms perfectly. The neckline dipped innocently, leaving the rest up to the eye of the beholder.

She paced a little twirling her hair through her fingertips as she tried to calm her nerves. She didn't understand why she felt so nervous, it wasn't like she hadn't seen Carmilla before. That was when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Spinning around she came face to face with Carmilla. With one look at what Carmilla was wearing she gulped. Yeah, that's why.

Carmilla happened to be wearing a pair of her sinfully sexy leather pants. Paired with black heels and wait, was that a corset?! Laura's eyes widened as she took in Carmilla's frame. She knew that Carmilla was beautiful but wow, tonight she looked simply stunning.

Carmilla smirked at how flustered Laura appeared and deciding that she liked the deep shade of red the girl was going, she rocked the boat a little more.

'Well, don't you look like a virgin sacrifice.'

Laura gulped, biting her lip a little as she spoke.

'I'm not the one in a corset which...wow.'

'You look rather "wow" yourself Cutie.'

Laura couldn't fight the blush at Carmilla's words and not quite knowing how to respond, she turned her attention back to Perry and now Lafontaine.

'So guys, what are we watching?'

...

There she sat her arm inches away from Laura's, watching wait for it: Twilight. Apparently there was a rerun of the saga and they just had to take Perry. How Carmilla had agreed to this debacle in the first place was beyond her.

Laura grinned, plopping another piece of popcorn in her mouth as they watched the film. She heard another sigh emitting from the brunette and turned to give her a bright smile before turning her attention back to the screen. So, that's how.

Carmilla rolled her eyes when she saw Lafontaine leaning in, to give Perry a chaste kiss. She made a gagging noise, which resulted in some harsh glares from others in the cinema and a quiet giggle from Laura. Both Perry and Lafontaine ignored Carmilla's interruption.

Carmilla started to close her eyes. She figured if she didn't want to watch the film, she could at least sleep through it. However, her attempt at a peaceful slumber was interrupted; when Laura wafted a licorice wand infront of her face. Opening her eyes, Carmilla saw Laura inching the candy infront of her and after offering the girl a small smile, she leant forward to take a bite.

This carried on for a while. Every few minutes Laura would offer Carmilla some of her candy and then proceed to feed it to her, before turning her attention back to the screen. Carmilla inched herself closer, just as someone started crying in the film. She rolled her eyes before leaning in to whisper into Laura's ear.

'I'd be crying too if I looked like that.'

Laura bit back a laugh as Carmilla smirked, leaning back in her seat.

This was when Carmilla decided to give Laura her own private commentary.

'He's having another coffin fit.'

'Well, he got bit on the wrong side of the neck.'

'I don't see why the can't go for a stake out?!'

'I'll just offer myself as vampire bait. Wow, I thought she was smart!'

'Just eat her numbnuts!'

'Pop culture has so much to answer for.'

'Eugh, vampires suck!'

Laura couldn't hold back her laughter and it just set Carmilla off. Both laughing which would have been okay, had it not been for the serious scene happening at that exact moment. Laura offered several apologies, before elbowing Carmilla and giving her a playful glare.

Carmilla grinned mischievously and grabbed a handful of popcorn. A new task at hand. Laura was met with pieces of popcorn bouncing off of her body. At first she tried to ignore it, hoping that Carmilla would get bored and stop. Needless to say, the brunette didn't get bored instead it only spurred her on more.

Laura couldn't help but laugh when Carmilla got excited, after managing to get a piece of popcorn down Laura's dress. The little fist pump Carmilla did when she thought Laura couldn't see, was one of the cutest things Laura had ever seen. Laura decided it was time to get her revenge. She quickly reached into her dress, retrieving the piece of popcorn and whilst maintaining eye contact she ate it.

Carmilla lobbed a piece of popcorn at the girl, smirking when it hit her square in the face. Whispering the word "tease" under her breath as Laura just smirked. Within seconds Laura had her own handful of popcorn and had relentlessly started throwing them back at the brunette. Resulting in a full on popcorn fight between the two. Neither caring about the annoyed cinema residents around them.

They were kicked out of the screening after Carmilla grabbed the whole bucket of popcorn and dumped it over Laura's head.

* * *

Carmilla leant in closer, plucking a piece of popcorn out of Laura's hair. They both laughed more.

After being removed from the cinema Carmilla had insisted that they should go to the park. Something that Laura didn't complain about. They were sat in a comfortable silence.

Laura took the opportunity to properly look at the brunette. Her outfit was just perfect, she really has gone to a lot of effort. Her hair was in perfect curls that cascaded down her face. Her features were softer tonight. Her smile genuine as she smiled down at Laura. She looked down at their hands.

Their fingertips brushing against one another's. Carmilla's thumb dancing across the soft dips of Laura's palm. Laura inched closer, letting her fingertips run down the length of Carmilla's arm. She could feel the harsh lines and rough bridges but her finger never stilled.

Their eyes locked and Laura could see a deep pain threatening to spill out of deep brown eyes. She could tell that Carmilla was holding back and she could feel the slight tremble of Carmilla's hands against her own. Carmilla pulled back, starting to get up when Laura jumped up to pull her back.

Carmilla furiously tried to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks but it was all too much and she fell against Laura. The tears crashing down her face as she buried her face in the nape of Laura's neck. Laura instinctively wrapped her arms around Carmilla's shaking form.

They slowly broke apart and Laura couldn't help but reach up to brush away the remaining stray tears. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Laura decided to lighten the mood in true Laura Hollis form.

She reached for Carmilla's phone, scrolling through the playlist she'd made her the other month until she found the perfect song.

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

She started to sway to the music, moving Carmilla's arms to get her to move to the beat. Carmilla smiled softly before reaching for Laura's hands and using them to pull her close. She positioned their hands. Tilting Laura's chin to get her to look at her. Face to face. She pulled Laura in tighter, their bodies moving together. Chest to chest.

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

Times forever frozen still

They moved together, Carmilla's arm framing Laura's waist as they moved in time to the music.

So you can keep me Inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Carmilla twirled Laura out, pulling her back in smoothly. Smiling when Laura started to sing along.

Holdin' me closer

'Til our eyes meet

Laura smiled more, singing softly as she allowed Carmilla to waltz her around the park.

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home

...

'Why do you like the stars so much, Carm?'

They lay on the grass looking up at the night sky. Laura's fingers resuming their journey down Carmilla's arm as she listened to the brunette.

'I like to look at the stars. They remind me how small we are in comparison. That no matter what else happens in our lives the stars will never change.'

'You so should have been a philosophy major!'

'No need to ask why you majored in journalism, Sweetheart.'

Laura propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at Carmilla as she spoke.

'My Mom was a journalism major. She always wanted answers, to get to know people and their stories. When I was little she gave me this little notepad and she'd take me out on interviews. When she died I wanted to keep her legacy alive. To make her proud.'

Carmilla smiled sadly bracing herself on her elbow before she replied. Her voice barely audible and her tone softer than Laura had ever heard.

'You have made her proud Laura.'

'Thanks Carm. What about your Mom? You never talk about her.'

'There's not much to say. It's just another sad story. One I don't like to tell.'

Laura nodded an understanding before she sat up. Reaching into her bag and a second later she had a sharpie in her hand. Carmilla raised her eyebrow looking at Laura with curiosity. Laura gestures to Carmilla's arm waiting until Carmilla nods.

She smiles and takes the sharpie in her hand. She lets the pen dance across Carmilla's arm. Drawing little stars along the veins before joining them up and continuing to the next cluster of hand drawn stars. It takes a minute for Carmilla to realize that Laura is drawing constellations along her scars.

Laura finally stops drawing and looks up into Carmilla's eyes. Carmilla smiles at Laura's artwork and then back at Laura. Laura traces her finger over the constellations whilst speaking.

'Someone as beautiful as you deserves their own galaxy. You are your own star.'

Carmilla looks at Laura and in a split second she is leaning in. She can feel Laura's breath getting warmer with every inch and she watches as Laura starts to meet her halfway. Their lips almost touching and she pauses for a minute. Preparing herself for what is about to happen. She starts to press their lips together and she can practically taste the popcorn lingering.

They're so close and she's waited. This is it. Or it would have been it, had it not been for the fact that her phone rang at the exact moment. She gave Laura an apologetic smile before grabbing her phone.

Ready to kill whoever was interrupting what would have been a perfect kiss. Her face contorting into worry as she looked at the Caller ID. She quickly placed the phone to her ear.

 _ **Carmilla, it's J.P. I wouldn't call but it's urgent.**_

 _What is it?_

 _ **It's Will. You need to come in.**_

Carmilla hung up looking at Laura with a face full of panic.

'What is it Carm?'

'There's something wrong with Will. I need to go to the shelter. I'm really sorry.'

Carmilla stood up when she felt Laura grab her arm and hoist herself up.

'There's no way I'm letting you go alone'

Carmilla smiled gratefully as Laura intertwined their hands and she led the way. Her own anxieties calming as she felt Laura squeezing her hand. Silently telling her that it would be okay. Carmilla squeezed back telling herself that it was going to be okay. It had to be.


End file.
